


Fourteen Years

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Fourteen years after the events of CoTW Ray thinks about his life with Fraser.</p><p>Warning: Ghost!Dief</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourteen Years

**Author's Note:**

> For scarletjedi who wanted where-are-they-now fic.

A small cabin sat in the middle of a grove of pine trees. The cabin was made of sturdy, thick logs and had a chimney made of gray stone. Inside a garage next to the cabin sat snowmobiles Ray Fraser-Kowalski was in the process of repairing.

Inside a bedroom with green walls and a wooden floor, Ray was asleep on top of a large bed. He was under several thick quilts that his father had made. Warm, yellow sunlight fell on face and his eyes opened. He rolled over and his arm fell onto Benton's side of the bed that was empty and cold.

Even though they had been living together for fourteen years and Benton had spent some of that time on patrol away from Ray, Ray didn't think he would ever get used to waking up alone.

It felt a little too much like being in Chicago taking over Vecchio's life. He had been in a bad place when he thought being Vecchio would be better than being Kowalski. All things considered it had turned out to be greatness because he had met Benton.

Speaking of Benton, at least Ray didn't have to worry about Benton while Benton was out on patrol; Dief might be a ghost, but he still had Benton's back. Sometimes he wondered if others could see Dief, but he knew that even if they couldn't Dief would still make sure nothing happened.

He rolled over onto his back, sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He stretched feeling muscles move. The air was chilly and he wanted to stay in bed, but his bladder had other ideas.

He got up and stood on a knitted rug that his mom had given him when he married Benton twelve years ago. He rubbed his bare toes against the soft rug and smiled as he thought about his wedding.

Their wedding had been a cold eleventh of March (it seemed like a fitting date) but he barely noticed. Benton had looked good in his parade red uniform and Ray had wore his dress-blues. Top hat wearing Dief had been the ring barer and Frannie's one year old daughter Renfield Jr. had been a yellow dress wearing flower girl.

Months earlier, when Frannie had told him that she was having a baby through immaculate conception he thought that was funny as hell. He didn't envy her having to tell Ma Vecchio though, Ma probably wasn't going to take it well and she could be scary when she wanted to be. After the baby had been born Ma came around. Ray guessed she just couldn't resist Ren Jr's big green eyes. 

Hell he didn't think anyone could resist those big green eyes, she was going be a real heartbreaker when she was older.

At the wedding, Barbara had carried Ren Jr. down the aisle, but than Barbara was her honorary grandmother.

Ray shook his head to get rid of his memories and padded his way to the bathroom. The bathroom was just big enough to hold a cast iron bathtub, a black porcelain toilet and a sink with a mirror above it.

Once he took a whizz he stood in front of the bathroom mirror and looked at the gray in his hair. He was going to need a bottle of dye soon. The lines on his face stood out, but Ray didn't mind; each line represented a year he had spent with Benton.

He went the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. The kitchen had pastel walls. Benton's blue teapot and Ray's white coffee maker sat on honey colored wooden counters. A nicked wooden table and wooden chairs sat in the middle of the room.

He opened a new box of Smarty's and picked out the red ones. He saved those for Dief. Dief might have passed away eleven years ago, but he still had a sweet tooth. Apparently a ghost half-wolf could eat chocolate. 

Speaking of favorite things to eat, he cut up an apple for his turtle Killer. The apple was red and juicy. Apples might not be very plentiful in Canada, but the ones that were looked made Ray's mouth water.

He walked over to Killer's tank, put the apple slices in her tank and picked her up. 

Her green legs popped out of her brown shell and she wiggled them.

He laughed. 'No. No. No dancing right now I just wanted to say good morning to me best girl.' 

Her head came out of her shell and Ray kissed her on top of the head. He had no idea how old she was, but he had had her since he was eight. She had been through the good times and bad.

He sat her back in her tank and watched as she ate her apple.

He thought about working on the snow mobiles that were in his garage, he was the unofficial mechanic for the town, but decided it was music time first. Nothing started the day like music.

When Benton was home he would dance with Ray in morning. Sometime they would dance slow, sometimes fast, but always close together.

He went over to his old record player that sat on a scarred table and looked through his albums that were stacked next to it. They were no order, but picking music was like dancing, you just had to follow your instincts. He picked up an AC/DC album and his gut was telling him it was an AC/DC day.

He put on the record and the voice of Bon Scott filled the cabin.

He closed his eyes and let the music wash over him like a wave. The music made his skin tingle.

After several minutes, he decided it was time to get to work. He went to his bedroom and changed into his 'work clothes'; a ripped t-shirt and a blue flannel shirt covered by a pair of overalls. Even though he had lived in Canada for over a decade he still hated the cold with a passion he usually saved for the Packers.

He walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. It always reminded him of Benton and that made him smile.

Walking past his cabin made his way to his garage that was half the size of said cabin. Benton had spent one summer building it for. Ray had tried to help, but he only ended up smacking his thumb with a hammer.

He opened the door to his garage and looked around. The walls were made of wood and the floor was made of concrete. In a corner Ray, Benton Killer and Dief had pressed their hands into concrete when it had been wet. They had signed their names; Dief's paw writing was better than Ray's hand writing.

Various parts were laying on tables and the floor. Benton might have thought it was mess, but Ray had his own system.

He spent the next hours working on snow mobiles. The smell of grease and the turn of his wrench was soothing. Trying to figure out what was wrong with the machines made him feel like a detective. Sometimes he missed solving crimes, but he knew he would never be able to ask Benton to leave Canada. Canada made Benton happy and that was more important than some job. 

Sometimes he thought about becoming a Mountie, but that didn't seem right either. All and all fixing snowmobiles seemed right. 

After a while Ray's stomach grumbled letting him know it was lunch time.

He stood up, his spine popped and he went into the cabin. He made his way to the kitchen. He was trying to decide between a sandwich or soup when he heard scratching coming from the hallway closet.

Ray grinned. There was only one half-wolf it could be. He opened the door and Dief jumped up on him. He ran his fingers through soft fur and leaned down so Dief could lick his face. Dief's tongue was wet and warm, he smelled like dirt and pine trees. Dief might be dead but he never seemed so alive.

'Hey, boy. What you doing here? I thought you were still on patrol with Benton.'

Dief barked as he back away from Ray and sat on the floor.

'You can't tell me, huh. That's cool. You want some lunch?'

Dief barked again and they went to the kitchen.

He never thought he would be bilingual, the Leafs sucking not withstanding, but he got pretty good at speaking half-wolf. 

Ray fixed himself a sandwich and gathered up the red Smarties he had left in the counter. He walked over to the yellow, overstuffed couch that sat in the living room and sat down. Springs squeaked. 

Dief jumped on his lap and laid down. Ray opened his hand and Dief greedily ate the Smarties, crunching them between his teeth.

Ray ate his sandwich, salty meat between buttery bread, and rubbed Dief's soft fur with his other hand. It wasn't so strange patting a ghost half-wolf.

The night Dief had died, Benton had cried, big wet tears fell from his eyes and Ray just held him. He hadn't said anything because he knew there was nothing to say; Dief had been Benton's best friend. Ray knew he'd be a mess if he ever lost Benton. 

That night he heard a strange scratching at his closet door and when he opened it Dief knocked him down.

Ray thought he had gone nutty, but Benton had seen Dief too. Maybe they had both gone nutty, but at least they could be nutty together.

The sound of the door opening startled Ray out of his thoughts.

'That you, Benton?!' Ray shouted.

It is indeed,' Benton said.

Benton walked into the room and it felt like the air had been sucked out of Ray's lungs. Benton was wearing a red flannel shirt and tight jeans that left nothing to imagination. He was holding his Stetson and his black hair speckled with gray was flat and orderly.

Ray couldn't wait to mess up that hair, but what stunned Ray were Benton's big grin and shinning eyes. Ray saw that same look when Benton's curling team was winning and he liked the fact that he was in the same category as curling.

Dief jumped off the couch and laid down in his dog bed. Benton walked over to Ray and kissed him. Ray cling to Benton's flannel, he couldn't get enough of the feeling of Benton's lips on his and the scent of the wilderness that surrounded Benton. When Ray felt like a poet he called it the smell of wind and sunshine and all that romantic crap.

Benton broke the kiss and Ray still cling to him. Flannel was soft under his fingers.

'Hey,' Ray said.

'Hello,' Benton said as he nipped at Ray's lips.

'I thought you were on patrol?' 

'I was, but I thought I'd surprise you. Are you surprised?'

'Yep, what a great surprise. Couldn't wait to get home, huh?'

Fraser ran his fingers through Ray's hair. 'Indeed. Our home is very welcoming.'

Ray smirked. 'Oh, yeah? How about a show you how welcoming I can be.'

Ray stood up and held Benton's hand. Benton kissed Ray's neck and shoulders as they walked to their bedroom.

Once they were in the room Ray got to work. He unbuttoned Benton's flannel shirt and kissed Benton's bare chest. Dark nipples stood out against pale skin. Ray sucked on one nipple and Benton's hands went up to Ray's hair and twisted the strands.

Ray lifted his head and moved down to Benton's stomach. He licked skin and rubbed his face against a thin line of dark hair that started at the Benton's belly button and went down to his crotch. 

Ray opened Benton's jeans and pulled out his cock. It was uncut and already hard and red.

Ray started by licking the tip, his tongue swirled around salty skin. Benton groaned.

Ray wrapped his mouth around Benton's cock head and leaned forward, taking Benton all the way down his throat. His own cock was hard, but he would deal with that later. Now it was time to take care of Benton.

He backed off until only the cock head was in his mouth. He hummed around it and Benton came filling Ray's mouth with salty come. He drank it down.

He pulled off of Benton's cock and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Benton sank to the floor and they say there was several minutes. They didn't say anything, but sometimes no words were needed.

After a while Ray's ass started to hurt from sitting on the hard floor. 

'How about we move to the bed?' Ray asked.

'Of course.'

They moved to the bed and laid down chest to back. Benton reached around and opened Ray's jeans, freeing his hard cock.

He stroked Ray's cock and Ray groaned and moaned. Benton hadn't been very good at hand jobs when they first started having sex, but he had had fourteen years of practice and now he was a champ.

As Benton moved his hand he kissed the back of Ray's neck and Ray laughed.

After several strokes Ray came ridiculously fast, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Benton was home and next to him. 

They had been together for fourteen years and Ray couldn't wait to see what the next fourteen would bring.


End file.
